I'm Here
by Waking Up to Reality
Summary: Sasori begins to feel like an outsider and desperately wishes to fade away from the world he lives in. But little does he know, Deidara was here with him all the while. Song-Therapy by All Time Low. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! SasoDei Kind of AU


**Hey everyone :) so this will be my first songfic ever and it's gonna be of SasoDei! The song is Therapy by All Time Low. I absolutely love this song! Just listen to the lyrics and try to understand the song, it's actually pretty emotional :l I actually cried once when I was listening to it :P It definitely helps to listen to this song while reading this fic! Hope you enjoy :)**

**_Italicized words are the lyrics._  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the song Therapy.**

_My ship went down in a sea of sound,_

_When I woke up alone I had everything._

_A handful of moments_

_I wish I could change,_

_And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

From the moment my grandmother broke the news to me, a part of me had died inside and I have been an emotionless human puppet ever since.

People have referred to me as heartless before, but they would be too if _both_ of their parents died at the same time at the age of 5(AN: I don't really remember when his parents died, so if anyone knows, tell me.). I was constantly lied to for days which turned to weeks which turned to months until I finally gathered up enough knowledge to understand that they were never coming back.

I had enough! I thought that by building up a protective wall and not letting anyone in would help. But instead, it just hurt me more than I thought possible. I was never able to fully understand the feeling of friendship or love or happiness. Those were just any other words in my vocabulary.

_In a city of fools,_

_I was careful and cool._

_But they tore me apart like a hurricane._

_A handful of moments I wish I could change._

_But I was carried away…_

It was true, I had secluded myself away. But some people just never understood and always tried to stick to me like glue. So I would pretend to be friendly. Smile when someone said something nice, laugh at some stupid lame jokes, and would call them my 'friend'. But inside, I loathed them! I hated the fake smiles and I was sick and tired of my so called friends.

They were not my friends. I didn't have friends, none that are true friends anyways. They weren't the ones that would stick with you through thick and thin and would accept you for who you are. Those people that stuck to me like glue were just here because they felt bad. They didn't truly desire to be my friend. And I told myself I didn't care- not one bit. Lies…

_Give me therapy,_

_I'm a walking travesty._

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy,_

_You were never a friend to me,_

_You can keep all your misery._

I cared. I cared how no one was ever here for me when I needed them. I cared about how no one gives a shit about me. I cared how my own grandmother was just like another one of my so called friends. She lied to me about my own parents' death for god's sake! I feel unneeded, unwanted, and neglected.

_My lungs gave out,_

_As I faced the crowd._

_I think that keeping this up,_

_Can be dangerous._

_I'm flesh and bone,_

_I'm a rolling stone._

_And the experts say I'm delirious._

So that leads me to where I am now. In my bathroom, knife in hand, my brown chocolate eyes burning holes through my wrist. I always questioned people who would do this kind of thing. I never did understand why they would cut themselves; wouldn't it just cause them more pain? But here I am, thinking about doing the same things all those other people have done. Aren't I a hypocrite?

_Give me therapy,_

_I'm a walking travesty._

_But I'm smiling at everything._

_Therapy,_

_You were never a friend to me. _

_You can take back your misery._

Blood. That was the last thing I remembered. I finally did what I had to. To be honest I didn't feel pain. Not physically at least, all I felt was the emotional pain running through me just like they did every single day. I gently closed my eyes hoping that this would all be over once I'm done with all of this. Hope that I'll just be sleeping eternally with no more problems to deal with. The fake smiles, the false attitude, and the laughter that never was once real. I just hope that it will all be over…

_Arrogant boy,_

_Love yourself so no one has to._

_They're better off without you…_

_(They're better off without you)_

_Arrogant boy, _

_Cause a scene like you're supposed to._

_They'll fall asleep without you._

_You're lucky if you're memory remains._

No one would care anyway. If I would die off into the Earth, no one would notice or experience a dramatic life change.

_Give me therapy, _

_You were never a friend to me._

_You can take back your misery._

Ba boom, ba boom, ba boom.

"Deidara-san, Sasori-san is conscious but he's suffered from a massive lack of blood. He's still recovering."

"Okay thanks."

I opened my eyes as I heard voices. I slowly opened them half wishing that my eternal sleep was never disrupted. When I was conscious as to what happened, I was met with pain filled sapphire eyes and sun kissed long blonde hair. His eyes were red, as if, as if he was crying recently. Could he possibly have cared?

"Danna! You're okay" he smiled up at me. With that wide bright grin that for some reason warmed my heart.

"I was so worried Danna! When I found out that you were unconscious I broke down! I couldn't take the shock and despair so I just broke down crying!" he said with tears swelling up in the corner of his eyes.

Those, those were real genuine tears. He really did care.

_Therapy,_

_I'm a walking travesty._

_But I'm smiling at everything._

Deidara, I thought was one of those 'friends' that I had. We would always get into arguments all the time. And secretly I kind of envied him because of his never-ending smile and positive outcome on everything. I though he was fake and felt bad. But here he was…crying over me.

"You actually care, don't you…_Deidara_?" I managed to mutter out.

_Therapy,_

_You were never a friend to me…_

_You can choke on your misery._

He looked up at me with those unforgettable and hypnotizing blue eyes and smiled.

"Of course Danna…I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. And don't you ever forget that. I'm here."

And then, at that time, a miracle happened. I smiled, for the very first time in years-a real smile. And those two words that managed to break through my wall protection and finally get its way to my heart- _I'm here_…

**So what did you think? Leave me your thoughts :) **

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. All rights to the song goes to All Time Low.**


End file.
